THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: Unseen Love
by Trust Witness
Summary: Zelink Zelda is married to a wealthy man, while Link pines for her. But when Zelda’s son is kidnapped, she must tell Link about the child and why it looks so much like him... And that will change them forever.
1. Chapter One

**_THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: Unseen Love_**  
  
**Rating:** PG- 13  
  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
  
**Summary:** (Zelink) Zelda is married to a wealthy man, while Link pines for her. But when Zelda's son is kidnapped, she must tell Link about the child and why it looks so much like him.... And that will change them forever.  
  
**A/N:** Thanks for reading! This chapter is basically Link's background and how much he wants a family, blah blah... Next chapter will be better :) I promise. Please R&R, if you do, next chappie will be up soon. ZELINK!

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: Unseen Love  
**  
Link sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sunlight slipped through his window and splayed across his face causing his blond hair to shine. Outside, he heard Epona whinny, and Candida, his Lon Lon cow, cry for their breakfast.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up," he grumbled, stretching his arms and standing. Dressing quickly and splashing his face with cold water, Link jogged out of his house and hopped down the short ladder, landing into the pasture he had fenced off for his animals.  
  
Epona nickered happily and galloped over to him, snuffling first at his cheek, and then at his pockets. Link laughed and hugged her around the neck, patting her glistening coat, and taking a handful of Malon's horse treats.  
  
Vaulting the fence again, Link sighed to himself as he watched the Kokiri villagers stagger out of their homes, still sleepy. Link watched a baby boy came out, walking too fast for his small body and trip on one of the large roots from the lush trees. Link started to sprint for the child but his father got to him first, sweeping him up in his arms, and throwing him lightly in the air, the child's tears turning to laughter as his father kissed his bruises.  
  
Suddenly miserable, Link climbed the ladder and looked out over the trees at Hyrule Castle. His parents?.... Maybe they did kiss his bruises... He didn't remember them; all he knew was that his father died in the wars and his mother had succumbed to the wounds she had received. Link was taken in by the Great Deku Tree, guardian of Kokiri Forest, and sent to live among the Kokiri as one of his own.  
  
He had searched all the birth records at Hyrule Castle for his parents, but Ganondorf had inexplicably destroyed them all. There was no record of his family. Everything else he had heard through word of mouth, and little of it seemed true.  
  
He leaned on the balcony rail and watched as Saria appeared at the edge of the Lost Woods. It had broken his heart when he discovered that a Hylian and a young sage could not form a relationship. But it surprised him- and hurt him even more- to learn that Zelda who had completed her sagehood years ago, was going to marry Prince Apal of Yashakia, the kingdom across the Mountain Ocean.  
  
Link had kept a straight face during that announcement. Zelda had looked as though she would cry, but Link assured her that it was all right, Apal was a good man...All the things he didn't mean. Zelda had looked like she needed to tell him something desperately...  
  
But now she had a child with her new husband. However, whenever she saw Link, she told him that her son was asleep, and not to see him. Link had never seen the child's face. What was Zelda's problem?  
  
He shrugged it off. Self pity wouldn't get him anywhere. Ah, well, he has Ruto, right? He smiled to himself.  
  
"Hey! Link!" Surprised, Link glanced up just in time to see a tiny, bluish white form zip down from the sky.  
  
"Navi!" Link said, laughing as his fairy friend hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey stranger!" Navi grinned and then flew up to the top of his blond head, her favorite place to sit. She flipped down over his forehead to smile at him.  
  
"So Nav... Tell me... How was your honeymoon?" Link asked. Navi's grin broadened.  
  
"Hali is as sweet as ever.. I'm so lucky..." She sighed and flopped down on his head. Link's smile faded... when was it his turn to be happy?... "Check it out," Navi said sitting up. "Here comes Saria and the horde."  
  
She was right. Not far away, Saria and her fairy Nera were racing a troupe of tiny Kokiri babies to Link's house. She and Link hurried down to meet their friend. As soon as Link stepped off the last stair, he was immediately attacked and knocked over by the children, all eager for hugs.  
  
"This is so cute, you should see yourself Link." Link laughed. It never ceased to amaze him how these baby Kokiri loved him so much.  
  
"Hang on kids," He grunted, then, with some effort, he managed to stagger to his feet. The kids swung from his arms, legs, shoulders and neck, all screaming gleefully.  
  
With one hand, Link supported baby Adonica, Saria's youngest niece. With the other, he caught the Sage by the elbow and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing the Hoard with you."  
  
Saria giggled, then gently took Adonica off of his neck. "I can't help it. I swear, they're all Foreshadowers; I didn't even say where I was going and they all followed me."  
  
Link just smiled, then slowly lifted his arms up into the air. Mido's three- year-old twin sons and daughter shrieked as they dangled in the air.  
  
"Okay, guys," Link said, trying to be stern and not laugh. But it was difficult; he had a toddler on his back that was intent on burrowing into his ears. "It's time for you to get off now."  
  
"No!" they shouted, grinning toothily up at him. "Carry us!"  
  
"I can never say 'no' to you guys," Link grumbled, but he still laughed. Feeling as though he were weighted down with the Iron Boots, Link lumbered across the field, fighting to keep his balance. Navi flew around him in dizzying circles, warning the children against falling.  
  
Finally, Link came to a tuft of flowers. Like Epona when the flies were too much for her, Link shook them all off.  
  
"Easy, guys!" he cried when they squealed and flung dirt and grass at him.  
  
Behind him, Saria laughed. "Are you going to survive, Link?"  
  
"For the love of Nayru, I hope so!"  
  
Navi was laughing so hard that she was rolling in the air. "Aw, this kills me! Man, Link you'd make a great dad."  
  
"Yeah," Didrika, Saria's second niece threw in. "If he didn't act so wimpy around girls!"  
  
"Didrika!" Saria scolded, "That wasn't very-"  
  
"WIMPY?!!" Link roared, and Didrika pretended to scream in fright. Link charged after her, shouting, "I'll show you who's wimpy!!"  
  
"Tickle torture!" Navi cried, racing after them.  
  
Link eventually caught up with his midget insulter. He grabbed her and tossed her up into the air.  
  
As he played with the children, Link looked up at Navi and asked, "Navi, were you serious when you said I'd be a good dad?"  
  
"Of course I was! Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ooh-oof!" Link grunted as he was bowled over by two mighty nine year olds. He faked a growl, sending the boys screaming back to their safety area. "I don't know-I just ... it's been bugging me. I want to have a family-gotchya!" Link tagged a short opponent, then quickly leapt away. "But I've never had a good father figure-let alone a real one-and I don't know how good I'd be at parenting."  
  
"Whoa, Linky," Navi said, bagging around a sapling and zipping after him again. "You've gotta get married first."  
  
He chuckled, then ducked around a bush to avoid a trio of children. "I'm aware of that ...."  
  
"You're aware of it, but you never talk to any girls."  
  
"Well-" Link dove over into his safety area. "I know ... but ... I can't marry Saria until she completes her Sagehood. That won't be for another ten years or so. Malon's getting married in the spring, and ... and Zelda ..."  
  
Link fell silent. Sympathetic, Navi landed on his knee. "Don't worry, Link. You'll meet someone. Just remember that proverb, 'Stop chasing love ...'"  
  
"'And love will come willingly,'" Link finished. He nodded. "I know. I just can't stand being alone like this anymore."  
  
"Poor Link," Navi sighed. She hesitated; and suddenly, Navi's eyes flew open in terror, and she sprang into the air, shrieking, "LOOK OUT!!!!"  
  
Link spun around, half expecting a Wolfos or something. Instead, about eighty Kokiri kids lunged from behind the bushes and pinned Link down with their combined weight.  
  
"Agh!" he cried.  
  
"Ha!" a boy laughed, and he brandished a pointy Deku Stick like it was the Fairy Sword. He jabbed it at Link's face. "Do you yield?"  
  
Link smiled. "I know when I'm beaten."  
  
Thinking themselves victorious, the kids began to clamber off. As soon as he was freed, Link was about to go after them, but bumped into a hard piece of metal, looking up to find a royal guard of the Princess.  
  
Saluting to Link, and Link returning the gesture, the guard looked down.  
  
"Link, Princess Zelda needs to see you immediately."  
  
"What? Why, what's wrong? Did she say?"  
  
"Personal affairs..."  
  
Link saddled Epona and rode outof the Forest onto the dewy grass as Epona ripped across Hyrule Field towards the castle.


	2. Chapter Two

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: Unseen Love  
  
Rating: PG- 13  
  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
  
Summary: (Zelink) Zelda is married to a wealthy man, while Link pines for her. But when Zelda's son is kidnapped, she must tell Link about the child and why it looks so much like him.... And that will change them forever.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Wow, thank you so very much for all your reviews! I love 'em! Please keep reviewing because unless a brilliant thought strikes me, you are my motivation. This chapter has the flash back which I love ;) Lemme know what you think!  
  
White Wolverine  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As Link burst through the gates of Hyrule castle, all seemed to turn around and stare. Link ran past the guards and was just about to grab the handle to the castle, when it opened in front of his face, his blue eyes meeting sorrowful pale sapphire ones.  
  
He embraced the sunlight haired woman in a hug, and she seemed to melt in his arms, his big strong hands, fingering hers. Chemistry.  
  
"Zelda, what's wrong?" She drew away stiffly as they both heard foot steps behind her.  
  
"Link! I'm afraid my wife and I have a problem that we need you to address..." Apal, Prince of Yashakia came up behind Zelda and took her shoulders. Zelda flinched from his touch.  
  
"Link..." She said in her melodic voice. "Come inside and we'll have some tea, it's been a while since we have seen each other..." Apal looked at her strangely and allowed Link to pass into their castle.  
  
"Zelda, what is this about?" Link asked her, not touching his tea or cookies. Zelda looked up with glassy eyes and did not answer. Apal looked at her and his head drooped.  
  
"Our son... It's our year old son..." Zelda gave him a sharp look.  
  
"He's nine months actually." Apal blushed.  
  
"'Course. Of course!" Apal blurted. Zelda looked at him blankly.  
  
"Apal, could you please..." Suddenly Impa appeared at the arch of the doorway.  
  
"My Lord, please, don't let me disturb, but, one of your subjects has asked to see you."  
  
"Of course. Please excuse me..." He leaned in for a kiss but only got peck on the cheek from his wife. Zelda's eyes flashed and as soon as the door closed she leaned close to Link, seeing his charming face once more up close and personal. How she longed...  
  
"Link." Shoving the thoughts out she took his hands. "There is something I need to tell you. I have needed to tell you for nine months... Please, I beg of your forgiveness. I didn't know what to do... My father had fixed me up with Apal, I could not tell him I had-"  
  
"Zelda! Explain this to me again.... Slower!" Link gave her a tiny smile and grabbed her hand...  
  
Zelda gave him a watery eyed stare.  
  
"Received..." Link was silent, uncomprehending.  
  
"Received what?" He smiled. And Zelda opened her mouth the beautiful memories coming back...  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
The day was dark and gloomy. Rain was pouring down in buckets from the turbulent sky. These conditions made no difference the night before, but as the morning dawned all Zelda could do was burry her head deeper into her boyfriend's arms.  
  
As Zelda gave her guy a wakeup kiss, he gave a little moan, and turned over into her lap. She knew he felt the same emotions all through the night.  
  
She didn't want to be the one to spoil his sleep but she needed to leave for the castle before her father would notice she was gone.  
  
She sighed and shook the sweet looking thing on her lap awake.  
  
"Get up Link," Zelda said with a tiny laugh.  
  
He just turned face up on her lap and gave her his puppy dog stare with his beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He grinned back and tried to pull her down on the bed again.  
  
Zelda gave in willingly, and then he was on top of me with a sweet kiss. As much as she didn't want to end it, she gave him one more peck on the lips, and then slid out from underneath him.  
  
"My father will burn the village down if I'm not at the castle..." Zelda said searching for her slip. "I don't think he will fancy seeing me like this..." Link gave her an innocent smile, and grabbed her hips to pull her down gently into his lap.  
  
"Zelda," He said playing with her long blond hair. "You are twenty. You should be able to make your own decisions..."  
  
"Link! I'm the Princess of Hyrule... I have a responsibility and a reputation I must keep."  
  
Link looked a bit taken aback at that statement. She thought she saw a bit of... almost hurt flicker in his azure eyes.  
  
"Link..." He picked her up and set her on the floor gently, then stood up, and started rummaging around for his tunic. Zelda suddenly realized what that must have sounded like. "I have a reputation to keep, and I can't let people know I just made love with you."  
  
"Hey, Link!" He looked around at her, his tunic in hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Seeing him this way nearly killed her. "That's not what I meant, not at all," She began clumsily.  
  
He started pulling on his tunic. "Ok," he said. "It's all right Zelda; I know what kind of relationship this cannot be." He looked up and smiled weakly, still pulling on his tunic. Or trying to. Looking down, he saw that what he had up looked a little too tight. Then he looked at the slip Zelda had on, just as she looked down.  
  
They both came to the realization at the exact same moment, and burst out laughing, collapsing on the bed. Tears were running down Zelda's face, not just because it was so funny seeing Link putting on Zelda's skirt, but also because all the tension she had been feeling was released.  
  
She grabbed Link and hugged him tight around the middle. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that in silence for a minute. Then Link said softly,  
  
"Zelda, do you love me?"  
  
"You know I do Link," She said, snuggling into his chest.  
  
"No... I don't Zelda." He said, softly pulling her away so he could look directly in her eyes. "Do you really?"  
  
She simply looked at him, from his muscular body, to his perfect lips, to his blond hair, and again to his eyes. She felt a pang in her heart and almost reluctance, a worry, a pain.  
  
She knew she was forbidden to love this man... But... she did.  
  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
Zelda looked up at Link, her eyes glassy, wishing she could show him what she had just seen. As she opened her mouth, the doors clanged against the wall, and Apal came in with his booming voice.  
  
"So sorry! Now, where were we?" Apal stopped, seeing Link and Zelda's faces, their hands clenched to each other as if the could not let go. He stared.  
  
Zelda's hand slipped away.  
  
"Yes, the matter is our son Garret... It seems he was kidnapped..." Apal put his hand on Zelda's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Link nodding knowing the question of the matter. 'Would he go save him and capture the thief?'  
  
"Any suspects? Any possible places to start?"  
  
"None... Except this... trail of blood... It leads off faintly through Lake Hylia... Maybe it is a water demon..." Apal rubbed his goatee.  
  
"Right. Well, I'd best be off, we don't want him to get any further, do we?" Link stood.  
  
"Link... It isn't going to be that easy... We had guards, many guards keeping watch of Garret, our best, to ensure his safety."  
  
Link's stomach lurched.  
  
"All of them slaughtered. The maid tending to his cradle was massacred." Apal shook his head.  
  
"Apal and I were at a meeting with the sages. Something, or someone, knew that. They're very sly... I just, I just want you to be careful is all..." Zelda reached for his hand again. Link took her hand and shook it, taking Apal's too.  
  
"I will find your son and return him to you, I promise-"  
  
"It will be too dangerous... That is why I will be coming with you." Apal grinned and Link's head whipped to Zelda. 


	3. Chapter Three

_**UNSEEN LOVE**_

AN: Hey everyone, been a long time, hasn't it?... sorry... (pouts) I hope ya'll will still read and enjoy. I'll be sure to post in the very near future if you all give me some love (review please!) Thanks for reading, it means alot. See ya soon-

Blood Red Slits

(Form- White Wolverine)

Miroki-chan- Haha, he is quite eccentric, isn't he?... Thanks for reading!

PenPusherM- Thanks for the review, I hope you like chapter three!

RedXIII-souless- Hey thanks for your review!! I really hope you like chapter three, more will be posted soon!

meyojojo- Haha, here's the update, hope the end of this one will be a little better :). Please keep reading!

natalie- Thanks very much, please keep reading!

EmmaDee30- Hey!! Thanks very much for your review!! I hope you like chapter three...

Atchika- Hey! Thanks for the review! Sorry about that... tell me if things are moving to fast!! :) Thank for reading!

Snowyflakes- Haha! Thanks very much! I'm glad you like my stories! Please keep reading! :P

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel- Hey! Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

CD- I'm glad you like it! Please keep reading!

punkiemonkie- Hey, thanks punkiemonkie!! I'm glad you liked the flashback, that took me a while to write... Please keep reading!!

zeldaisthebest- Thank you! I hope you keep reading!

Captured Moon- Haha, yes you are very smart teehee! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review, please keep reading!

Chibi Sheik- Thanks very much! I hope you keep reading, I really appreciated your review!

Chapter Three

Link's eyes slowly focused on Zelda's and he forgot why he was angry. Zelda's pleading look distracted him, and he just stood there in remembrance… Holding her in his arms, kissing her neck, tickling her stomach and watching her giggle and squirm, loving it and hating it… The secret nights they would spend together, and the first time Zelda told Link that she loved-

"-His ass!!" Zelda's husband stood in a proud stance with his fist pounding into his palm in anxiousness. Slowly Link came back from the past.

"What?" He asked in disgust, pulling away from the allure of Zelda's eyes.

"Oh, just joining us are we? I said I would kill the man if he has hurt my son! I will kick his ass!" He laughed, the words sounding so awkward coming from Apal's mouth. Link suddenly comprehended the conversation he had only a minute ago been infuriated from.

"Zelda! Apal cannot come with me! He knows nothing of battle, he would, he would-" Apal laughed, cutting him short.

"You know nothing of me dear fairy boy! I have been victorious in many a battle!"

Zelda nodded slowly. "Link, he could help you. I don't want either of you hurt." Link shook his head wildly.

"Zelda, you know I work alone, I can't protect your husband while trying to rescue your son!"

"Link times have changed, you do need help. I'm not taking any chances!"

"Zelda!"

"Link!"

"I would not need protecting! You underestimate me!! I am a warrior!" Apal frowned, defending himself. Link stared hard at the woman he had loved so passionately.

"Fine. Whatever, let's go Apal… We'll go down to Lake Hylia."

"Right, I'll get my equipment and meet you down there in an hour!"

"An hour? The enemy could have gotten miles away from the lake by then! It will be close to dark also. How are we supposed to track someone in the-"

"Fine, a half hour!" Apal glowered. Zelda shrugged hopelessly and stood from her chair. Link turned, checking for his sword out of habit.

"Yes my princess," He said just before turning the corner. Apal was disgusted.

"What an ingrate!! I am his Lord!" Zelda contained her chuckle and walked out to the balcony to see Link stride out on to Hyrule field to greet Navi and fetch Epona.

A half hour later, Apal was finally ready. Link briefly looked over all the bags he had attached to his white horse.

"This isn't a vacation." Link smirked, a white fairy fluttering above his head.

"Pardon?" Apal glowered, though he actually did comprehend Link's snide comment.

"Zelda, don't worry, okay, I'll take care of your husband," Link smiled, putting emphasis on the word 'husband'. Apal looked at Zelda desperately.

"Must I go with such a delinquent? You know and I know very well, I could succeed alone…"

Zelda simply pointed out into the west where Link had already ridden halfway across the field. Apal followed her finger and muttered an unfathomable word as he took off after the hero. Zelda held her hand over her mouth to hide a smile and watched the awkward pair ride over the hill, Link in the lead, like had always been.

They could smell the decay before they even reached the end of the road. Epona and Phillipa, Apal's horse, snorted anxiously, stamping their feet and refusing to go further. Navi clapped a hand over her delicate nose and mouth.

"Eww! What died?!"

Link glanced at Apal who covered his nose and mouth with his chain mail. They dismounted, Link dragging his saddlebags full of Bombs with him.

He looked about them cautiously. "I don't see anyth-"

"Oh, my God!" Navi cried her face stricken. "Link, look!"

He followed the direction she had flown in, and froze, sickened to his stomach. He forced himself to rip his stare away, but he couldn't help it, there was so much blood ….

Lake Hylia was choked with dead bodies of Zoras. Most floated face down in the water, but some had been washed-or dragged-up onto shore, and then devoured by … something … Link felt his throat tightened. What if these things had found Ruto and King Zora--?!

Apal covered his eyes for a moment, and then turned away, staring down at the ground. "You'd better get those bombs ready," he said hoarsely, his voice cracking in fear.

Link only nodded.

Apal finally got off his great white horse and unshielded his sword with shaking hands.

Link studied the surface of the water. He hesitated, and then placed the sword back in its sheath. Slowly wading into the water, he lashed an arm out and caught a dead Zora by its wrist. Dragging him ashore, he knelt down and examined the ragged tear in his stomach.

"A water demon called a 'kappa' killed him," he announced.

Navi snorted. "I think we figured that out."

Link frowned, but didn't reply. He gently turned the Zora's head to examine the marks on his throat. "Two fang marks …" He paused. "Three … five. There's five kappa bite marks. Two on his throat, and three on one arm."

Apal's hands shook. His saliva he tried to swallow got stuck in his throat. He looked down at the water, then placed a hand into the discolored waves.

"The water's really warm. Huh … that's really weird; I thought kappas are cold-blooded. How the hell did they create so much heat?"

Disturbed by the question, Link stood. "How warm is it?"

"The water? I don't know … I'd guess sixty degrees."

"Celsius?"

Apal shook his head and stood up. "No, Fahrenheit. Why?"

"Damn! The Zoras can't survive in anything that's warmer than fifty degrees Celsius!"

Navi blinked. "Link …"

His eyes burned, and Link turned away bitterly. "Damned monsters …"

"Poor unprepared water slugs…" Apal said, trying to comfort Link's hard expression, but Link turned to him and glared with slits as eyes.

There was a huge crash of waves behind him, and Navi shrieked in terror. Startled, Link spun around, and his eyes widened as Apal staggered and fought under the weight of a dozen fanged kappas.

Webbed, clawed hands reached out of the lake and caught Apal by the ankles, yanking him in. As he pitched into the water, he screamed in terror. "Link-!!"

Link stood for a second watching Apal attacked, almost enjoying it. Shaking his head at his selfishness, Link charged right into the lake, diving in headfirst, not bothering to think of the sheer stupidity of it, and oblivious to Navi's yelping.

Clawing through the water, Link could see Apal several feet down towards the bottom, his teeth gritted in pain as he allowed the kappas to bite him, to afraid to try to rip them off.

Reddish bubbles erupted around him, and Link shook his head mentally as he saw ribbons of blood streak away from his arm.

"'Warrior' my ass," He thought as he kicked towards the bloodied man.

Link whipped out his Longshot and aimed, striking a huge kappa in the sail atop its head. The kappa shrieked, grabbing at its head with its paws and flailing its legs about helplessly.

It was difficult for Link to reload the Longshot and aim quickly and accurately again. As soon as he popped off one kappa, two more appeared.

Apal turned to him, his face strained. He coughed, then began to choke on the water.

Link reluctantly whipped off his Zora cap and clapped it against his face. "Breathe!"  
Apal tore it out of his hands greedily and held it against his mouth and nose, gasping hard, and kicking towards the surface.

Link barely had time to register his salvage. He cried out in shock as several scaly bodies slammed into his, knocking him deeper into the water.

"Link, watch it!" Navi shouted, dangling from above the water.

"Help Apal!" Link yelled back.

"Watch out!!" Navi gasped, ignoring Link's insane request.

Link didn't react in time. With a piercing scream, a kappa lunged for him, swinging a webbed hand and burying its claws deep into his side.

Link cried out in agony as blood poured out of his wound and clouded the water around him.

A/N: Hey, I know that was kinda an abrupt ending... There will be more roemance next chapter, if you ask for it, and so that's it! Reviews appreciated! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey, I'm back. My computer decided to get a virus and laugh at me so I have been without resources to post my story. My comp is still in surgery, but I'm using the school's comp… Hmm, hopefully you'll hear from me soon.

**Black winged huntress**

Thanks for reading!

**__**

**_-Chapter Four-_**

More kappas darted in and out of the cloud of blood, nipping and clawing at Link, frustrated that they couldn't get close enough to his feed on him.

Disgusted at the thought, Link ignored the pain and launched himself off of the lake bottom, swimming to the surface.

Apal met him halfway, and he grabbed his hand, pulling him up. They broke the surface of Lake Hylia with gasps and cries.

Apal glared at Link for a second, Link gasping and sputtering, red liquid pouring disgustingly out of his side.

"HEADS UP!"

Startled, both Link and Apal stopped swimming and craned their necks skyward. Navi seemed to stagger as she flew out over the lake, struggling to carry a huge Bomb Flower.

"Terror from above!" she cackled, dropping the Bomb Flower right in the middle of a school of kappas. It blew up with a thunderous roar, and screeching kappas flew in every direction.

"Thanks, Navi!" Link shouted.

"You owe me!" Navi bellowed. "I have no feeling in my arms now!"

Link and Vanessa clambered up onto the shore, not allowing themselves the luxury of rest and regaining breath. They both ran to where Navi and Link had set up the Bomb Flowers and fired. Together, they lit the bombs and lobbed them into the lake as more and more kappas began to march on land, hell-bent on ripping their stomachs out.

Navi flew about, dropping Bombchus as Link drew the Master Sword out, slicing kappas in half with one slash. Apal ran to the back to Epona, pretending to tend to her.

"How the hell can you call yourself a man!" Link roared, hacking away at the kappas.

"Easy!" Apal shouted, obviously aggravated. "I look down at the huge lump in my cr-"

A kappa had climbed it's way on to Link's sword and just as it started to climb up to the hilt, Link got momentum and flung the kappa off, landing on Apal's crotch. Apal screamed bloody murder.

Navi gasped and smuggled laughter.

"Oh, geez, my fault!" Link yelled his eyes etched in false concern. Link's fun and games came with a price however, more kappa's had come onto shore and brought Link crashing back down to the situation as a stabbing pain rippled through him. Looking down he saw his tunic shredded, one lone kappa glaring up at him, blood in it's mouth.

"We need help here!" The faerie squeaked and dodged another wart-covered kappa. "We don't have any more bombs!"

Brandishing a tiny Deku Stick, Apal bashed the kappas over their heads and poked them in their eyes, giving the kappa's enough pain to get aggravated, instead of seriously hurt.

Navi cocked an eyebrow. "Dead man…" She muttered as Apal ran through out Lake Hylia, kappa's chasing him.

Link ducked, swinging his shield out, smashing it into a huge kappa and knocking it backwards. A smaller demon lunged and sunk its fangs into Link's calf. Link roared and jumped backwards, dragging the little beast along with him.

With an unceremonious yank, Link ripped the kappa off of his leg and drove his booted heel down on its head.

"You don't go for subtly," Navi said dryly.

"Like I have the time," Link retorted.

It seemed to take Apal hours to return. He blasted through the water, panting hard and looking harried.

"Look!" he shouted, unable to say anything more.

Just as he finished speaking, a Zora head broke the surface of the water. Several more followed it.

Link sighed in relief. The Zoras were alive!

With a war cry, the Zoras charged forward, brandishing their shell and coral weaponry. The kappas screeched in terror, running around in circles confused; stay on land an be crushed by the warrior, or return to the water where the Zoras would be less than pleased to see them?

Finally, the kappas were decimated. The Zoras all cheered as Link staggered away, trying to staunch the flow of blood with his tunic.

"Well," Apal said, twirling his sword before placing it back in his sheath. "I think you owe me a couple of 'thank you's." Link just blankly stared at him and finally laughed, taking it as a joke.

"That-that's funny Apal," He said, his laugh turning into a glare.

"It might be funny if it weren't true." Apal said bluntly, his brown eyes turning to slits.

"Oh, snap," Navi said from the background. Zoras suddenly came up beside Link.

"Thank you again hero of ti-"

"You're welcome," Apal raised his chin and smiled down upon the others. The Zora's glanced at him once and turned away.

"What happened here? Why are all the water demons in your waters?" Link asked. The Zora's exchanged glances and one finally spoke up.

"A wave of darkness, like a shadow, passed across the waters. The sea was pitch black for a moment, and then the seas changed temperature almost suddenly. I don't know what the cause of it was but a guard stationed at Princess Ruto's doors claims he saw the beast."

"Speak up then lad!" Apal smiled. Slowly a Zora pushed himself to the front, bowing his head.

"The beast was… like a griffin almost. It had two large horns at the front, and a huge body that had talons and massive black wings. He flew over heading in the direction of the abandoned village where the Sheikahs had once dwelled."

"Kakariko village?"

"Ah, that was the village Impa had started, right?... It is farther east than that…"

"Why don't you come with us? Show us where it is… You know, with Link here as navigator I don't feel especially safe." Link stared at Apal in wonder at what happened to the sweet man that threw himself at Zelda's feet at the castle.

"I would be honored," The male Zora said smiling.

"Four is company too!" Navi shouted, flying above Link's head. With the last 'thank you's leaving the Zora's mouths, Link left, pulling on Epona's reins, Apal and their new companion not far behind.

"What's your name Zora?" Apal asked, munching on their week's supply of food.

"Lyude, and you are Apal, King of Hyrule." The Zora said, almost flinching a little.

"Yes, that is correct I am Apal Kreshetin, Lord of all Hyrule, wed to the beautiful Princess Zelda who is admired by all, and I have a gorgeous child who was birthed by her for me! Oh how lucky I am!" Navi stopped flying and landed on Link's shoulder, glancing into his eyes.

His blue eyes were numb to the insults that Apal was trying to taunt him with. Link didn't deserve any of it. Navi shook her head. And if Apal and Zelda's child was beautiful it was only because it got more of Zelda's genes…

Apal continued to ramble on about 'their' child and how beautiful he was and how he had his 'daddy's eyes'.

If only he knew.

**A/N**: Muhehehe…. Please review!


	5. Chapter Five

**_A/N:_** Has everyone heard! The next Zelda game for the GC is called The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I can't wait. I'm seriously having seizures as of now. MUST. PLAY. ZELDAAAAAAAAA! Oo

Chapter 5

It was quite a sight. Link rode on his ebony horse Epona, which shouldn't be unusual to Hyrule. The only awkward looking scene was who lagged behind him. Behind the flowing blond hair and beautiful brown horse rode a dark haired man who was inelegantly positioned on his white mare.

The Zora, Lyude, who rode with the two men, looked at the dark haired man in front of him.

"Apal...? Are you all right? You don't look well." Apal turned around to look at the Zora who was sharing his horse.

"No, no it's nothing... Could we just pull over for a rest?... I'm a bit fatigued..." Link looked back and rolled his eyes. The whole point of this mission Princess Zelda put the two men on was to rescue her son, Garret. He had been kidnapped for reasons unknown, and so Zelda had assigned Link to go and save him. She must have had unbelievable faith in Link's multitasking abilities, because apparently he was supposed to baby-sit her husband, Apal, as well as save her son.

Link pulled Epona to a halt so Apal and Lyude could catch up.

"Look. We will never reach the Sheikahs before nightfall at this rate. We need to keep going straight. We'll retrieve our information from them and be on our way home with Garret, or continue looking for him." Link paused and looked at Apal's pained face. He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm chaffing!" He pointed to his thighs. "I did get sopping wet from that lake, and now you expect me to ride without comfortable apparel?" Lyude stayed silent, but inside was considering how Link had received gushing wounds from the kappa's and did not even request assistance.

"Maybe we should rest, at least for a while. We will all feel better after a break," Lyude said slowly. He knew Link was hurting physically, but was too stubborn to mention it.

"I suppose you're outvoted Link." Apal smiled. "Come, make us a fire and we'll sleep." Link shrugged and retrieved fire wood.

Ten minutes later, Apal was snoring with his head near the fire, Link tempted to scoot his head forward just a bit... He smiled to himself. How could Zelda love this man? Suddenly his smile disappeared. There is no way anyone could love this beast.

Denial.

I am not still in love with her...

"I am not!" Link said aloud, to convince himself.

"Link, go to sleep," Navi muttered. Link glared at her and lay down, looking into the stars. Glancing up, he saw a formation in the sky; the stars had formed to remind him...

_Flashback_

"Link! Look at the stars!" Link looked up, clutching Zelda's hand. Yes, they were beautiful, but why look at the sky when the most beautiful woman in his life was right next to him?

After a couple moments Zelda changed her expression when she noticed Link's watching eyes.

"You're not looking at them..." She said in mock annoyance. Link chuckled and stood in back of her, wrapping his arms around her body, hugging her close. Zelda laid her head back on his shoulder, meeting his face with a kiss on the cheek.

"Why did you take me here?" Link asked, Zelda sinking against his chest. Zelda just looked at him.

"Do you see that star, there?" She pointed into the abyss that was the night sky. The stars shone brightly, giving them little light even with the powerful moon beaming upon them.

Link nodded. "That is the star of Nayru's Love. My father always said that when I was born, that star was born as well." Zelda smiled. "The goddesses are always watching over us..." She pointed at the stars that formed Din's Power, and Fayore's courage also.

"The goddesses will be there to watch you, but I will always be there to protect you." Link told her. Zelda smiled sadly and pointed at Din's star again.

"Link... Din's star has been growing stronger in the past couple years since the sages sealed Ganondorf... It was supposed to have the opposite effect. The triforce of power isn't supposed to be gaining power... I'm... I'm worried." Link turned Zelda around to meet her eyes.

"What for? Ganon can't come back! The sages locked him away. The triforce is one again; he shouldn't have his triforce with him. He shouldn't gain power..."

"The sages are looking into the matter..." Zelda sighed to herself. She had meant to bring Link here for a romantic night, but unfortunately, the world refused to let them be. Zelda knew Ganon may come back, Link may have to go away, and he may never come back. Nothing was set in stone, but Zelda had foreseen it. Her vision told her that Ganondorf's return would not be without sacrifice.

She wanted to keep him safe, protect him. But somehow he was always running out to protect her.

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut and heard Link's breathing, leaning against his chest. She smiled as she felt it rise and fall, happy that he was safe and was with her. Zelda finally looked up and saw Link's eyes closed, hiding the azure color.

She shut her eyes again and rested against his beating heart, hearing the steady rhythm that made her feel safe, and loved.

"I love you Link," she whispered and gave him a peck on the nose, his lips curling into a smile. His arms wrapped around her, and he hugged her close, their lips meeting just after Link said;

"I love you too."

_End Flashback_

Link awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, seeing Apal, fast asleep, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Lyude rested far from the fire, while Epona and Navi stayed close to the fire's warmth.

"Zelda..." He said, wondering how she was. Of course she had body guards, but Link felt better when he could stay by her side. He sighed and put his head in his hands, recalling the scene his mind had cruelly played him.

Suddenly his head shot up. _Din's star has been growing stronger in the past couple years since the sages sealed Ganondorf... It was supposed to have the opposite effect. The triforce of power isn't supposed to be gaining power..._ It did strike him odd that Zelda's child was stolen right when Ganon was believed to be gaining power. Still, it had nothing to do with Zelda's child... Though he was the heir to the throne...

Link shook his head. It was entirely possible that Ganon's followers could use the heir to the throne to resurrect him. He had to find out.

Overhead, a shadow was cast, dimming the light of the fire, and blowing it out when a strong gust of wind followed soon after. Link grabbed his hat to keep it from flying away, and squinted his eyes.

Looking above, he briefly saw dark wings cover the night sky and head past Kakariko Village. That was it. That beast was the only lead he had to get to Zelda's son. He had to go now or it would be out of his sight. He would leave now. Alone.

A/N: I apologize for this being, short and boring... The next chapter will be much better-promise! ... MUST. PLAY. NEW. ZELDAAAAA!  
Next chapter will be up along with "Number 1 Crush" (Link stalker story) by Memorial Day. Okay, sorry for wasting your time!

Bridget- Thanks! I hope you keep reading!

punkiemonkie- Haha you're so nice! I'm glad you like it... please keep reading! I NEED YOU punkiemonkie! Thanks for your review!

Hylian Princess Wow, thank you so much Hylian Princess! That was so nice of you! I'm glad you think it's intriguing and that the flashback was good... I was kicking myself over that... sigh... I'm such a worrier. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading... You're such a confidence booster! Thank you!

moonstonecat Thank you very much! I hope you like it still and keep reading!

Psychicgirl- Wow. Thank you so much! You rock!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel- Haha, thanks kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel! That really means a lot that you like it Haha, Zelda will say something of the sort to Apal, or maybe he will be killed by something big and horny before she can tell him hehehe. Thank you so so much! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Some Say the World will END. Don't worry, there will be more romance... it will just take a while, and thanks for telling me about the error in my last chapter! I was transferring from a different story and apparently that got mixed in there somehow. Thank you very much for your review!

Darkest Ace Hey! Thanks for your review... I think. THANK YOU!

Johnny Revolver Thank you so much for your ideas, they're almost exactly what I had in mind... STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! Hehehe thank you so much for the review and the suggestion. Please keep reading Johnny Revolver! THANKS SO MUCH

Moonbeam- Thanks Moonbeam! I hope you keep reading... I'm glad you thought it was sad too... Thanks!

iamfinalfantasy- Thank you very much! Please keep reading!

FrodoBaggins87- Yeah... I kind of realized that after... heh, oops! Thanks for pointing it out though... I kinda explained it in this chapter, I think. Sorry bout that! I'm glad you like the story! (And yes link is very macho, manly, and tough )


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews I received. Please keep reading! TWILIGHT PRINCESS! Zelda obsessors of the world unite!

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

Link walked into the dark abyss of the night without a second thought as to what he was doing. He knew Kakariko village like the back of his hand... Link slowed Epona to a halt and promised he'd be back for her. Then he ran up the stairs to the village only looking back once at his mare.

Why was he so anxious? What was this feeling in the pit of his stomach?... Link cautiously slowed down, and tried to shake off the feeling, unaware that a shadow was following him.

When the green garbed man reached the gates he found them barred... by two dead bodies of Hyrule's guards who had been massacred. Link turned away, unable to stare at the dead eyes. Their eyeballs were open and staring, as if they had died, pleading. Their jaws were no longer in contact. All that was left was a bit of bone, dried blood covering it.

Link's eyes were as wide as the deceased guards. He stood staring, and then finally released the guards from their chains that secured them in the locked door. He shook his head.

"Someone apparently doesn't want anyone here..." Link opened the gate, expecting to be attacked as soon as he walked in. "What?... No welcoming party?..." Something rustled in the bushes behind him. Slowly he turned around and whipped out his master sword coming face to face with a... kitten.

The cat meowed and nuzzled against Link's legs, walking his circles and intertwining through his legs. Link knelt and patted the kitten, smiling. Slowly his optimism took over.

Maybe there were two massacred guards at the door for no reason! Everything must be fine here! I don't see anything!... Suddenly the air got colder, making Link feel light headed at the sudden drop in temperature. He held his head and used the wall to keep himself on his feet.

Faintly his attentive ears picked up someone- no a group of people muttering incoherent words. It sounded like a chant. Suddenly the cat hissed and fled, taking shelter in a nearby house. Link's sword did not waver as he held it up as he turned the corner.

It got even colder and Link stopped in surprise, his eyesight failing him. He shook his head, and opened his eyes, finding himself on his knees. In the distance, his ears picked a running pattern growing louder. In a split second he grabbed his Hylian shield, deflecting the oncoming blow.

Link had no time to see his attacker, all he could do was use his sword and shield in defense, his eyesight failing him at all the wrong moments. His blue eyes had lost their luster. They appeared hazed over, and soon he was only swinging blindly, his attacker stabbing into him multiple times. Link fell to his knees, his world completely dark. Though his arms had lost their strength, he still swung, each lift becoming harder.

A cruel laugh followed his fall to the ground, and he felt a booted heel push his on his stomach. Link's breathing became rapid. What was happening to him? His eyes were open, yet unresponsive, and his limbs became limp.

Something sharp dug into his back, and he used his last breath of air for a scream.

>

A whiny of a horse awoke Apal. He removed himself from the puddle of water (That he later discovered was drool) and looked around wildly. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned facing Lyude, the Zora that had promised to help them.

"Where's Link?" He demanded, upon seeing Lyude.

"That's just what I was going to ask you. He and Epona are gone..."

"Do you think he stole Epona?" Apal asked, earnestly worried. Lyude just looked at him.

"He must have gone off alone... damn; I hope he's all right."

"Yes, he's a big boy, I'm sure he's super. He seems to think he can do no wrong... Let's just move on from here shall we?" Apal smiled. Lyude did not return the grin. When Lyude opened his mouth to speak his eye caught something in the distance and nothing he did could form a word.

Apal followed his gaping stare and followed suit, seeing a limping, bloodied chestnut horse come onto the grassy plain.

"Epona!" Lyude shrieked running to her. If Epona was in this condition... Then how fairs Link? Apal ran after the Zora and got to see the great big ebony horse. Though she had many cuts and scars, she did not look permanently damaged.

"Bring her to the castle! She needs a doctor! I'll go search for Link... I hope he's all right..." Lyude sighed. Apal did not seem the least bit shaken by this. He yawned taking Epona's great face.

"I'm sure Link's fine. He seems to think he's so great, so he should be." Apal gave a bit of a sigh and walked toward the rising sun, in the direction of Hyrule castle.

"You forgot something..." Lyude said, pointing towards Apal's milky white horse. "This could be an easier route..."

Apal muttered an incoherent word and grabbed his horse, saddling her and holding Epona as he went. Lyude waited until Apal could no longer look back, softly smiled, and then walked away.

>

The hero of time stood before a great sea of darkness he peered down into it and was pushed in by a betrayer. He fell through falling unconscious, though still trying to grab something to stop himself from falling; like he was in a trance.

He hit rock bottom, yet floated down before he hit the floor. The room was pitch black but his triforce of courage shone strong on his hand, leading him to light. The hero's hand was suddenly grasped and broken, the triforce broken with it.

The gold triangle lay in pieces and the hero blindly tried to pick them up, his hand bleeding profusely. He blindly searched for it, the glow of its pieces turning to black. His wrist was abruptly snatched and turned so that the veins from the underside were shown.

A knife came down upon the hero's wrist and blood instantly spilt out forming a pool around him. The shadows lifted. The glinting knife reflected the hero's pale face. He looked up into the demon eyes of his murderer and saw red.

The hero fell back; his wrist draining the blood out of him, spilling unto a great basin. His life force boiled in the darkness mixing with the energy of a tiny boy and a woman.

The hero's eyes closed and he lay back, accepting his fate. He had lost. The great field of darkness closed in on the three sacrifices and something was born out of the blood.

The prophecy has come true...

Zelda awoke with a strangled scream. Maids and servants rushed to her side- but she assured them it was nothing and hid her flushed face underneath her covers. She was freezing and hot at the same time- her mind would not rest and her heart would not stop fluttering.

That was a vision. She was sure of it. The prophecy... Zelda was in denial. She told herself that it could not be true... In her heart she knew better. Link was in grave danger, and the other sacrifices... She feared were-

"Princess Zelda!" A loud knock at the door awoke her from her dazed state.

"Yes?" She answered trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Prince Apal is waiting down at the castle's doors. He says it's urgent."

"Could you tell him to come up to see me?" There was a pause, and then the maid answered in a distressed voice.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Princess." Zelda met her husband down at the castle doors, trying to hide her shaken stature. As soon as she saw him, her mask gave way and she ran to the great chestnut horse, dirtying her dress.

Apal looked offended for a minute, and then gave up, seeing tears in Zelda's eyes. His jealousy soon returned, however.

"Where is Link? Where is he?" She asked in a panicked state. All terrible thoughts were running through her head. The prophecy she had just foreseen... It could not be... She had to find him.

"Please get Epona to a doctor. I will fetch my horse and leave with Apal to search for Link." She told one of the maids. They did not argue with her. _First my son... and now my love..._

_ > _

**A/N:** I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I definitely lied about my other chapter (up by Memorial Day... oops) sorry 'bout that . Please, please review. I would love constructive criticism or hear anything you have to say. Please give me feed back! Thank you!

**Dakyu-** Heh, thanks. Yeah, I wasn't exactly trying to keep the identity of Garret's parents a secret... Maybe I should have... but it would be too obvious anyway. I'm glad you think Apal is funny and that you think this story has potential. Please keep reading, I would love to know what you think!

**GundamWingFanatic90-** Haha- Link and Zelda may be getting some action soon :P YES I MUST PLAY TWILIGHT PRINCESS! I can't wait! I'm sure it will be great just like every other Zelda game Thank you very much for your review, please keep reading!

**Aly "Predator(or Alien)" Robin-** Thank you very very much! Thanks for your comments and constructive criticism. I understand what you mean about language... I just don't know if those words are in the dictionary in Hyrule! I love suspense too! I'll try to include some Thank you so much! Please keep reading!

**Moonbeam-**Thank you very much for your review! I can not WAIT for twilight Princess. It should be so awesome! I love the fact that Link turns into a wolf! I love wolfies and I love Link! What an awesome combo! Thank you so much for your encouragement!

**Liquid Earth-** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! I always want to keep the characters true, and I'm glad you picked up on it! Thanks so much, please keep reading!

**Punkiemonkie-** Thank you so much for the review! Yes supurb is a very neat word! Twilight Princess should be supurb! CAN'T WAIT:gets shot with tranquilizer: ookay... That's weird; I've never heard that rumor of Link falling in love with another girl! NOOO! Thanks so much, please keep reading!

**Fredgigi-** YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! CRAZY MAN! AHH IT'S A PITA! Thanks very much for the suggestion- I may just steal it from you! Muhaha Love ya!

**Absence.of.Emptiness-**Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter! MUST PLAY ZELDA! Hehehe only about 5 more months... sigh. Please keep reading!

**Hylian Princess-**Thank you so much! I'm glad you told me that about the fluff and my way of writing. I always doubt the fluff... Yep Ganon's back in a big way! I CANNOT WAIT for Twilight Princess! I can't stop thinking about it! Help me! Please keep reading!

**ElvenGoddess-** Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one! Please keep reading ElvenGoddess!

**Berlin's Brown Eyes-** WOW OO thank.you.so.incredibly.much! You're such an ego booster! I very much enjoyed reading your reviews, you're so incredibly nice! I'm so glad you like this story and that you thought that I turned it into an adventure! I'm also glad that you like my sense of humor . I doubt myself a lot. u.u... I've read your stories and it's so great to have you read mine! You're so well known in the Zelda category . Please, please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks so much Berlin's Brown Eyes!

**Kyoru-** Thanks so much for the review! Hahaha! I'm actually happy I caused you to hate Apal! (Is that weird?) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! Please keep with it!

**Kat-** hehe, that's much easier to type ;) I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one! Maybe Zelda will punch Apal... hehehe or Link will... Unfortunately I don't have Msn u.u but... I'll email ya! Thanks for reading and reviewing hun! Buh bye!

**ZeldaFreak701-** Thanks for reading and for the review! Yeah, unfortunately a lot of parts are pretty corny... hehe, ah well, whacha gonna do? I'm glad you like it though! Yeah, I wasn't too sure about Saria either.. ah well. He didn't wind up marring her did he? He was just strolling though the list of girls, don't worry Thanks for reading!

**LauraCeleste-** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story . I'm glad you think my dialogue is easy to follow, and that was such a big compliment about the old Zelda cartoon! I LOVE that! Hehe Thank you so much, please keep reading and reviewing!

**RavenTay-** Hehe evil cliffies... I'm glad you like my story! Sorry about the slow update times... there just aren't enough hours in a day... sigh. Please keep reading, and thank you for reviewing!

**Darkest Ace- **Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm glad I gave you warm fuzzies... teehee wish you weren't too confused on chapter 3... I hope you're better with the strep... I have finals in 2 weeks! Sigh... I hope yours went well. Hehe maybe I will get rid of Apal with an...accident... muhehehe... Thank you so much for you reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Shadow Link50-** Yah! I'm glad you liked my story so far! REALISTICNESS ROCKS! Hehe I can't wait 5 months for the new Zelda.. WHAT WILL I DO! Help me! Hehe thanks for your reviews and for reading Shadow Link50!

**FrodoBaggins87-** Thanks for never failing to read my stories. It means so much to me! Thrilled is exactly the word I would use to describe my Twilight Princess obsession too! Yeah, I've seen all the E3 2005 previews, it looked just like a Disney world attraction in there :goes stary eyed! I would have given my left arm to go to E3... sigh. Hehe I'm glad you liked how I covered the mention of Link's wounds up with that . Haha! My favorites are pretty disturbing too! I have to update my stalker story... I know... sigh. I really enjoy your reviews! Please keep reading FrodoBaggins87!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! What would I do without you:sigh: TP only four months away:slowly rocks back and forth: that's too long! And this is why we write stories!... I like rambling… Anyway- I hope you enjoy the chapter- and please review!

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

"Ah, this damned ritual…"

"I know, I know… but just imagine how much praise Lord Ganondorf will give you! Just think- you have the most important job out of all of the Gerudos!"

"For some reason I can't agree. This… this- monster- is giving me a hard time on purpose! I know it! He is the demon spawn of the two triforces… I could just kill him off so easily…"

Two Gerudo women stood defiantly against the wind of the brisk morning. They both had jobs to do, and one of the red haired Gerudos found complaining about her job, was much easier then actually physically doing it.

"Oh shut up!" Snapped another one of the Gerudos, overhearing them. She rolled her eyes, annoyance flashing in them. "I honestly don't know why Sheina gave you the most important job! All you do is bicker and complain! If I had the privilege to please Lord Ganon, then I would gladly do it."

"Yes, we all know what you would do," the Gerudo glanced at a fair haired baby before returning the woman's glare. With an after thought she muttered, "Whore."

"EXCUSE ME?" The red head yelled more then asked, obviously without partial hearing. Suddenly both bickering parties went deathly silent, seeing another red haired woman, clothed in white stride towards them.

"Naura, Kilai." She stopped in front of both of them. That was all they needed to protect their asses and return to post. Naura rushed towards the blond haired baby's side and Kilai returned to her guarding post. Satisfied, the woman was about to move on when she was confronted by another Gerudo, who was looking quite harried.

"Well?" She demanded the woman, who was shifting, trying to catch her breath.

"Sheina! They caught him. Link- the hero of-"

"I know what the hell he is!" Sheina snapped, a fire burning bright in her eyes. "Well?" She hissed again, urging the Gerudo to continue.

"They have him bound and they have twenty Shehkia posted by him. There is no way he could escape. Arelya assured me." The head Gerudos' ears perked up at the mention of that name.

"You spoke to the sorceress directly?" Sheina glared. The other Gerudo looked uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Yes, um, well… She let me see him, and she told me…"

"She let you see him? What condition was he in? What did Arelya tell you?"

"She is quite interested in the man. She commanded the Shekiah to tend to him. He was in bad shape…" She paused, asking if she could go on. Sheina tapped her foot impatiently, and the Gerudo spoke again without another pause.

"She has taken quite an interest in him. While we wait for the final piece of the puzzle, she says she will do what she wishes with him until he is needed in the ritual."

"Damned idiot." Sheina shook her head. "Lord Ganon will not be pleased at all with her."

"I don't think that matters to her…" She shrugged, and Sheina dismissed her. Casting a glare towards Naura and Kilai, who both looked down as if the ground were the most interesting thing they had ever seen.

Naura glared at the blond haired baby who grinned up at her reached his chubby hand up to grasp hers. All she could do was stare in utmost disgust. Soon, the baby's eyes started to fill up with tears- needing attention and love that he had gotten so frequently at his previous residence.

She slapped the beautiful boy's soft face- scolding him for- well… Just because she did not like him. She despised his likeness to them… The child wailed; his cheek stinging badly. He reaching up his arm again only to get another scolding, and sobbed harder. The heartbreaking sound was heard through out the village.

* * *

Link's head snapped up, his heart hurting. "Zelda…" He murmured. His blurry vision would not come into focus. For a brief second, Link questioned what he was doing- but was answered by a child's scream that brought back so many memories. He keeled over his head throbbing. 

"Garret!" He shouted. Suddenly, he heard voices around him. Link panicked, not being able to see or sense anyone. All he could do was hear their voices mutter rapidly in an undertone. He felt a finger under his chin that forced his head upwards. He flinched, trying to pull away.

"-obviously the effects are still efficient," Link heard them, but his brain was having a bit of trouble comprehending the words in time.

"-handsome… be the Princess-" His world was spinning. His body was rejecting hearing any knowledge of where he was and why these people thought the Princess… was handsome? As he began to fathom it, a sharp pain in his head reminded him he was not allowed to contemplate.

"-share a resemblance… the eyes-" Link groaned, wishing they would stop so he could get his surroundings. The voices stopped, and left him. Link shut his eyes for a long while and opened them again, finding himself to be quite alone.

He shivered and felt hot at the same time. His senses were still not fully with him, and he wished desperately that he could introduce his limbs to his brain. He could barley feel his arms- almost wondering if he still had them.

Link looked up and saw chains that had bound him to the wall behind him. Both of his arms were directly above his head, meeting in the palms to become chained. All the blood was rushed out of them, and they were uncomfortably limp.

Looking down, he was sitting on a dirt surface, his legs- that now he thought of as lumps- were chained to the ground also. He was extremely uncomfortable, but he expected he was not there to have a lovely time at an exclusive resort. He grunted looking up.

"My knees aren't double jointed, you know." He glared, his voice sounding unfamiliar to his own ears. He sounded hoarse, and rough. He frowned and tried again. "I'm quite uncomfortable…" He was returned with silence, which he expected. He knew someone was there, however. He could feel their staring eyes.

Another cry from a child pierced the brisk morning's air. _Garret… _Link squinted trying to get more of his surroundings. He knew he was close to Zelda's baby boy. Oh… yes… He supposed the baby was Apal's too. He sighed, but refused to feel bad for himself. It was just as Navi said-

"Don't worry, Link. You'll meet someone. Just remember that proverb, 'Stop chasing love …'" Link answered the rest in a whisper.

"-'And love will come willingly.'" He glared at the dirt on the ground as in rolled about freely, mocking his immobile state.

Zelda.

Zelda was the only woman he wanted. The only woman he loved. He wanted to be happy for her. If she was happy, he could be happy. He loved her- wanted what was best for her. He knew she was not happy however. How could she be happy? Married to that pig- that hideous man who was a coward, and a liar, and anything but a gentleman…

Maybe… she went for that type? Link raised an eyebrow at his own question and knew that was the stupidest, most delirious thing he had ever heard.

Zelda told him she loved him. That was what hurt him the most. He shook his head. He had to remember that Zelda's marriage was arranged to keep the peace between the two parties. Apal came from a country that was a potential threat to Hyrule. To keep the peace and make alliences, the king assured Zelda it was the only way. She did not have to love him nor feel any attraction to him.

Satisfied with that answer he came up with- Link felt better suddenly. His senses seemed back with him, and it appeared his limbs had gotten back to their old relationship with his brain. He looked down and noticed for the first time how many bandages he had been wrapped in. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt many gazesupon him. One of these people must have been here to help mend and bandage him.

Link groaned, moaned, even whimpered. He had a plan. Heneeded attention from one of the pairs of eyes. He lurched over, his blond hair falling in front of his face. He looked up, his azure color eyes peaking through his hair. With one last moan- someone appeared around the corner. He smirked briefly. He should have been an actor.

He pretended not to notice them at first. He kept his head down, whimpering. A steel toed boot lifted his face up to feet an unkind glare.

"What a little feeble little boy." The tone was harsh and uncompassionate. Link pretended to not be able to focus on what she was saying. He moaned and looked around, not focusing.

More guards started to come in, and Link saw they were all male. The one who was looking at him intently was the only woman.

"And I had the impression the Hero of Time was strong," Scoffed one of the men. The woman only looked amused. Could she see through Link's act? He moaned once more- panicking. What if they saw through him?

One of the men grunted and shoved his booted foot into Link's stomach, resulting in a pain throbbing in his stomach.

"Shut up!" He growled. "You weakling!" He raised he steel toe shoe again, but the woman stepped in the way. She knelt down to be eye level with Link. His stomach hurt, but it was a small price to pay.

Link acted immediately. He took them by surprise and stood, arching his back. The chains restricted his movement for the most part. He could not stand, bust he could stretch his legs- he would just need to arch his back.

Twisting and thrashing, Link trapped two guards in his chains, who attacked him, only to have their necks snapped. They fell to the side, now to be used as body shields. Several unsheathed their swords and came charging, aiming for his vulnerable body. If only he could stay agile in his chains without becoming too exhausted. It was tiring to stay in a squatting position, arching your back, as people with sharp objects threw themselves at you.

A couple skilled guards- broke through his maneuvers, predicting his movements. He got cut many times, but he got lucky. When he was cut- his blood sprayed out, catching the man's sensitive eyes. Link smirked, and suddenly felt his arms become released. One of the guards had meant to cut his face when he ducked, and the guard's sharp blade hit the chains.

"What lovely defenses you have!" Link said in mock sweetness. He smirked. "Your chains aren't sword-proof? Honestly!" Though his hands were bound together, they were free from the wall. Link smiled.

No one appeared to be left. Link bent at his waist- groping for a sword to saw off his leg's binds. There was no one to stop him. Suddenly, Link came to a halt. The woman was gone- he hadn't seen her leave… she must have fled.

Link's confidence cost him. As soon as he had released himself from his bonds and taken his first step towards rescuing Zelda's son; a sharp pain silenced him in an instant and everything following after became black.

Quite far away- unaware of the peril that Link was in- an annoying excuse for a man complained of chaffing.

* * *

A/N: PRESS THE BUTTON. 

**Absence.of.Emptiness, ****Kyoru, ****CrossFireSage, ****PenPusherM, ****ilovekyo725, ****Nintendo Nut1****, sagemadli **: Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading them, and I'm glad you're reading my story. Thanks so much for your input!

**FrodoBaggins87**As always- thanks for the review! It's great to know you're reading! Please tell me what you think of this chapter too. Thanks!

**Liquid Earth**Wow, thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the comments! It helps a lot! Thanks so much- please keep reading.

**Kat**: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Haha- will you really have my head on a plate:shudders: ehehe- yes! Feed Apal to the pigs… muhehehe… Thanks for reading!

**punkiemonkie**Thanks for R&R-ing! Haha- I love reading your reviews! Yes, I can't wait for TP… 4 months- 4 months- 4 months- 4 months… hehe. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like! Hope to hear from you!

**Hylian Princess**Haha- thanks for your review! No, Link isn't dead… yet… muhehe… TP is so close- yet so far… Thanks for reviewing and reading! It means a lot!

**GundamWingFanatic90**: Hey! Thanks for the review! Haha- I think you'll find the answer to why Zelda married Apal in this chapter… Yes he does need a good spanking! Lol- I enjoyed reading your review! Hope to hear from you!

**MoombaRave**haha- oh yes the Zelda cravings… I have them all the time- lol! Hey, that's cool that you're buying a gc espically for Zelda! It's worth it! I'm glad you're reading my story and that you like it! Hope to hear from you!

**Berlin's Brown Eyes**: Hey! I'm glad you liked the part with the kitten… my cats creep me out sometimes when they appear from no where like that…:shudder: hehe… You draw? That's awesome! Are you honestly illustrating it? Muhehe- that's so cool! Haha- yes I do put Link in a blender quite often in fact! Hehe- we hurt the ones we love… Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope to hear from you!

**The Sacred Heart**: Thank you so much! I loved reading your review! I'm glad you like the story… and about the prophecy- muhehehe… you'll find out! Haha, yes Apal is quite annoying! He's modeled after all the annoying guys that I had the misfortune to come across… hehe. Thanks for the review! Keep reading!

**AnimeDemonNayorin**: Haha- you're so funny! Of course I'll put you in my review answers. It gets very long answering them sometimes, but I enjoy it! It's nice to know people are reading- you know? Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story and the concept. I hope you keep reading! Thanks!


End file.
